Dulces nuevos: vida nueva
by Kohri-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Koukou. Cuando en un día, defines tu vida, a través de un rico dulce... ¡Primer Fic!


Holas a todos, este es mi primer fan publicado acá (ya que soy un laaaarga escritora xD) de muchos más que publicaré. Ahora sólo esperando que les guste, los dejo con mi historia n.n

Dulces nuevos: vida nueva.

Kouji caminaba de forma lenta y tranquila por las ocupadas calles de Shibuya. Esquivaba personas y avanzaba sin rumbo alguno. Su mirada no iba centrada en algún punto en común, tenía los ojos nulos.

En uno de esos trayectos, choca bruscamente con algo (o alguien) y cae al suelo.

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota! -gruño.

- Ok, ok, ahora tírate encima mío Kouji-kun -soltó una voz muy familiar para el chico.

Su voz.

- ¡Kouichi-san! -exaltó- Perdóname…no sabía con quien había chocado.

- Ya no importa -lo ayudó a pararse brindándole una mano.

El impulso fue tan grande que Kouji quedó recostado en el pecho de Kouichi. Su respiración se agitó considerablemente, tanto, que le llevó al sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Sentía que volaba; volaba y volaba, hubiera deseado que fuera eterno.

- ¿Pasa algo Kouji-kun? -lo separo de sí.

- No, no nada -corrió su cara hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué estas rojo¿Realmente no pasa algo¿Tienes algo¿Te dio fiebre¿Quieres…

- ¡Basta Kouichi, basta! -miró al susodicho con ira- ¡Deja tus preguntas!

Los ojos del mayor cambiaron de la curiosidad a la tristeza en tiempo record. Kouji, al ver la reacción, no atinó a más que salir de la escena.

"Lo sabía…  
Intento hacer lo mejor para ti, pero no hay resultado alguno. Cada día me esfuerzo más y más por fortalecer nuestra relación, aunque lo único que consigo es deteriorarla.

¿Por qué a mí? Por qué me toca a mí sentir estos sentimientos hacia ti.

Y sí, estoy claro."

* * *

Corriendo llegó a su casa, la cual estaba vacía. Subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

- Jeh -vaciló y se tiró de cara en la cama. Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

- Koui-san… -recordó- lo siento…no debí..

Se puso de lado y tocó su pecho. Lo percibió, no puede negarlo. Esa sensación de flote, de paz, de calma…

…de amor.

Estuvo en su ser, y se sintió tan bien…

- Imposible -se levantó de la cama- yo no puedo amar a mi hermano, por nada en el mundo.

Se sacó su pañoleta y se soltó su pelo. Pasado un rato, volvió a acostarse de lado, mucho más pensativo que cuando había llegado.

- No puedo -dijo con un hilo de voz- no puedo…amarlo.

Fue ahí cuando Kouji sucumbió en lágrimas.

* * *

Un chico como cualquier otro vagaba por vías peatonales. Peliazul con una melena corta, tez blanca, ojos azul profundos. Personas que permanecieron mucho rato por donde ahora transitaba el chico jurarían que vieron la misma persona, pero con pelo largo y amarrado.

Su cara denotaba clara tristeza; había peleado con su hermano gemelo.

Ni sabía por que "el peque" había reaccionado de esa forma.

Lo único que su mente tenía pronosticado era que su hermano andaba raro, y no explicaría voluntariamente el por qué.

Así que de simple manera iba camino a su casa.

Algo le decía que debía hacerlo, inconscientemente no tenía idea en qué ocurrencias se metería

- Kimura Kouichi, tú lo decidiste -hablaba solo- tú decidiste que ya no había tiempo para seguir ocultando esto, a fin de cuentas, tendrías que confesar tarde o temprano.

Milagrosamente (no supo como) llegó a la casa de Kouji. El suelo le temblaba cada vez más y más.

A cualquiera le pasaría si tuvieras que confesarle a tu hermano gemelo (y a nadie más) que lo amas con locura desde la primera vez que lo viste.

- Ya estás aquí, no hay vuelta atrás -avanzó lentamente y vio que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta.

- Algo raro esta pasando aquí.

Al introducirse en la casa de Minamoto vio de inmediato los zapatos desordenados en el desván.

- Definitivamente esto no es normal -murmuró. Prosiguió a inspeccionar la casa: tranquila, silenciosa.

Caminó por toda la primera plataforma y no vio al menor, tal vez era mejor subir.

Cada paso que daba en la escalera se acercaba aún más a la verdadera verdad, a eso que nadie esperaría; y menos él.

Llegado al segundo piso, el peliazul corto empezó a revisar las habitaciones, hasta que llegó a la de su gemelo. Decidió llegar de imprevisto, hiciera lo que hiciera Kouji.

"Es ahora o nunca" pensó Kouichi.

Entró sigilosamente, quien sabe lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, aunque lo que vio lo dejó a cuadritos.

¿Un ángel¿Una belleza en vida? Sí, lo era.

El peliazul largo, ahora con su cabello liberado de la coleta, dormía dulcemente de lado en la cama.

Kouichi no pudo resistir ternura por la escena: la vista que tenía lo embobaba completamente.

Tantas ganas de querer acostarse al lado de él, abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, amarlo. Un licor muy exquisito para su ser.

Fue donde él y se sentó en la cama cerca suyo. Empezó con sus dedos a jugar con algunos mechones de pelo que resaltaban en la frente de Kouji.

- Vamos bebé¿aún no quieres despertar? Necesito decirte algo y para eso debes estar consciente.

Luego empezó a dibujar con la misma arma cada línea de su rostro: los ojos, las cejas, la nariz, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas por la presión y agitación del chico...hasta que llegó a su boca.

Tenía el momento perfecto: sintió cómo era llamado por los labios de Kouji para juntarlos con los suyos. Se acercó lentamente al rostro del menor cuando...

llego mucho más rápido a su objetivo.

Su hermano lo había tomado del cuello y lo había impulsado para que el beso fuera más pronto.

Una presión que ambos querían.

Luego de un rato se separaron y se quedaron mirando entrecerradamente. Tenían sus rostros sonrojados juvenilmente por lo que habían hecho.

- Yo...Koui-kun...

- Shhh... -fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Kouichi- no necesitas palabras para esto.

Ahora el mayor conquistó al menor. Se recargó delicadamente encima de él y así empezaron su juego.

Sus manos se encontraban a los costados entrelazadas con las del otro.

Kouichi dio el segundo paso introduciendo cariñosamente su lengua en la boca del pequeño. Kouji respondió con pasión la caricia, dejando además nuevamente sus brazos en su cuello, y en esta vez, sus manos acariciando la cabeza del mayor.

El otro gemelo por su parte, tomó a Kouji de su cintura y lo puso de lado para que los dos quedaran en la cama.

Así siguieron un largo rato, ya era hora de detener un momento su juego.

- Te amo mi bebé, nunca pensé que me ibas a responder de esta manera.

- Jeh, me lo dices a mí, que en menos de un día me di cuenta que te adoraba. (N.A.: Un día! o.ó)

- ¿De veras? -preguntó impresionado y curioso.

- Gracias por confiar en mí -gruñó mientras se daba vuelta.

- Pero nu te enojes bebé -consoló- sólo que me impresionó.

- Sí, seguro -siguió con su rabieta.

- Además… -lo volvió a tomar de la cintura.

"Que pretendes" pensó Kouji.

- …tengo alma y ojos solo para ti -le susurró en el oído, lo que logro que Kouji se diera vuelta inmediatamente para besarlo. (N.A. : -.-U)

- ¿No me vas a dejar, cierto?

- Cierto…

- ¿Voy a ser el único, cierto? (N.A. : Ahora un "Nyu" xD)

- Sí, bebé…

El peliazul largo se apoyó en el pecho de su hermano, tal como horas antes, ese mismo hecho había dado el veredicto final a su vida.

- ¿Acaso quieres dormir? -interrogó el mayor.

- No -lo miró fijamente- me encantaría seguir.

- A sus órdenes Lord Kouji -escoltó burlescamente Kouichi.

Terminaron riéndose juntos, luego prosiguieron a continuar lo perdido.

Sentir las caricias del otro, saber que esa persona te adora con su alma, y muchas cosas estaban mezcladas en esa tarde, que para los chicos, sería una tarde eterna e inolvidable.

Tenían en sus brazos, y a su voluntad y confianza, el reflejo de ellos mismos.

Fin.

N.A. : Escribí uno! ;o;

¡Al fiiin! Terminé Hay partes que se me hicieron difíciles de "explicar", pero todo salió bien. Ahora lo único que necesito son sus reviews…¡Necesito saber qué piensan de mi historia!

Bueno, sin ya más que decir, se despide

Kohri-chan


End file.
